


Dark Secret Love -- Abraham Lincoln/Henry Sturges Fanmix

by Stiney



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fan Soundtracks, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift for <a href="http://gufyresthere.tumblr.com/">Gufetta</a> for <a href="http://guidedaxe.livejournal.com/">Guided Axe</a>'s Abery 100 celebration exchange. Gufy wanted creepy!Henry and I hope I captured that with this mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Secret Love -- Abraham Lincoln/Henry Sturges Fanmix

 

[ ](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/86628)

  


 

**++++**

**Dark Secret Love** **H.I.M.**  
 _For a moment the world turns its back_  
 _And you let me come closer_  
 _Though the hearts were filled with fear_  
 _For this dark secret love_

**++++**

**Everything I Touch** **Stabbing Westward**  
 _The more I feel,_  
 _the more I die_  
 _Nothing to give,_  
 _Nothing inside_

**++++**

**Wild Is The Wind** **David Bowie**  
 _You kiss me_  
 _With your kiss my life begins_  
 _You're spring to me, all things to me_  
 _Don't you know you're life, itself!_

**++++**

**Unfinished Sympathy** **Massive Attack**  
 _Really hurt me baby, really cut me baby_  
 _How can you have a day without a night_  
 _You're the book that I have opened_  
 _And now I've got to know much more_

**++++**

**I Put A Spell On You** **Nina Simone**  
 _I love you, you, you!_  
 _I don't care if you don't want me._  
 _'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow._

**++++**

**Howl** **Florence + The Machine**  
 _Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_  
 _My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
 _I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

**++++**

**Iris** **Goo Goo Dolls**  
 _And all I can taste is this moment_  
 _And all I can breathe is your life_  
 _Cause sooner or later it's over_  
 _I just don't want to miss you tonight_

**++++**

[ **Dark Secret Love @ YouTube** ](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLc9m0QtePUgwRG3-Z00rLnXR74KWFC8nU)


End file.
